The Wizard's Quest
by John Parsons
Summary: Wow i have gotten one review...not as good as i hoped...oh well chapter two is in or will be in soon... kinda new to this stuff...(lol).
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 of The Wizard's Quest

/This chapter is kind of slow I will update soon

/Special thanks to Mande Powell for funny ideas which sadly are not in this particular edition.

/This Chapter: rated K

The rain soaked the robes of the dreary apprentice as he made his way to the Wizard's Tower on the west end of the island. Ronin had been wishing for years to come here and now he wanted nothing more than to travel out into the world using the magic that he already knew and put it to use. But nothing would change, at least not for a while.

As Ronin walked through the rain he tried to discern the faint blurs of the walls surrounding the Wizard's Tower and the enchanted statues that guarded the tower on top. He passed through the walls, walked up the steps to the tower, and stepped inside. Ronin was greeted immediately by his teacher Becklen and they both hurried off to the wizard library. The library lay many miles below ground and held the most interesting secrets and powerful spells.

Ronin sat down with Becklen with parchment, ink, and a quill and slowly began where they left off from the previous day. Ronin for the past two years was training not only to become a wizard but also to learn to make his own scrolls for which to draw the magic from. His day was usually spent between being in the library and on the ground practicing with no breaks but one five minute resting break, where he ate and regained his magic back.

But today was different; Becklen couldn't seem to stop talking with older superior wizards in hushed hurried whispers and glancing around nervously every few minutes. Not that Ronin needed his help; He had come a long way since when he first started and he taught himself late at night when everyone else was asleep. But still, Becklen looked worried, and that was unusual because not much worried him unless it was very serious.

Ronin decided to forget about it and worked for the rest of the day in utter silence except for the occasional time when he needed to say something to Becklen.

By the end of the day, Ronin was exhausted and walked slowly back to his small cabin next to the woods. When he got inside he fell right onto his bed and without undressing, fell deep asleep.

Ronin awoke suddenly when he felt someone shaking him vigorously. He looked up to find Becklen looking down at him with a worried look on his face. "Up my friend," the old man said nervously, "You need to come to the Wizard's Tower."

/tell me what u think but please don't be to harsh because its my first story ever

Alternate ending: by mande

Ronin awoke suddenly to the sound of his door shutting. " hello?" he drearily questioned. "anyone there?"

" yes sir.My name is Peter, and I would like to interest you in the one day sale currently going on at your local WalMerchant. Currently we have our intimate apparel on sale, and if you purchase one pair of boxers, you will receive a free coupon for a pair of fairy-strip boxers! Order today"

Just then Becklen appeared behind the sales-elf. "poof! Yes I said poof, it is favorite word. It reminds me of weasels. (turning to the sales-elf) I would be interested in buying some of your products, such as the leaf thong for my wife. After all our anniversary is coming up."

"what the…." Said a confused ronin.

" yes! Oh and we could go to the local Wizards N Sprinkles Parlor down the trail. They have my favorite… ooh shiny… I mean okay they have my favorite flavor, which of course everyone knows is… ooh cough .. ooh god its so hot out here.. BRING ME THE LEAF! ( you know those leaves that the old Egyptians used to be fanned by? Ya those)

" why did u have to wake me up at 4 in the morning? I was TRYING to sleep!"

" oh yes. Business.. we must go to the wizard tower. I left my speedo there."

THE END ( of this chapter) PPOOOOF!

Alternate theme song:

THONG THONG THONG! Get ure leafs now! TADA! The end.


	2. Chap 2 of the wizard's quest

Chapter 2 of The Wizard's Quest

/ this is still kind of slow but its getting better I think… haven't gotten any comment from the first one yet (sadness).

/rated k but alternate ending rated M! yay

/Please review. goodly

/ Note: I have tried to take out the grammatical flubs and a hearty thanks to my first reviewer.

Immediately Ronin knew something was wrong. Becklen never came to his quarters unless there was something seriously wrong. He quickly scurried out of bed and grabbed his gear which he had thrown off of his person when he collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion. He then turned around and quickly said, "What is the matter? It must be very important for you to go to my quarters and wake me from my sleep."

Becklen looked surprised at his student's perception and witty thinking in the situation at hand. He smiled briefly at the thought but then the urgency of the situation brought him back to reality. "Some news has reached the High Counsel of the Tower that the dark wizards from the planes to the south mean to strike us down and reclaim the tower as their own. You will hear more at the meeting."

Ronin nodded and together they race to the tower, up the stairs, this time to the highest level, and ran into the meeting of the wizards. Little did they know that behind the corner or the passage perpendicular to the hall they were in, the head wizard's body was slumped against the wall and his killer was morphing his shape with magic to look exactly like the head wizard.

The "head wizard" walked in and the meeting began. "I have come to announce that some news has reached the High Counsil's ears that the dark wizards are trying to take back this tower. They are lead by the great and wonderful leader Balshazu."

The crowd of wizards were stunned by there leader's praise of the enemy leader, but he continued with no interruptions. "But there is no need to worry, because I have taken the liberty to create a magical barrier to keep them out."

A sigh went through the crowd and the wizards visibly relaxed. They were safe…or so they thought.

Alternate ending # 2 once again by mande.

Starting at.. "morphing his shape with magic to look exactly like the head wizard." Balshazu, hiding his identity as the head wizard, began to cough as ronin and Becklen walked soundlessly into the chamber. " cough! Sorry cough birdy! I have a little bit of a cough cold please excuse me." As Becklen examined the table in which they were about to sit, balshazu's arm started to bubble. He desperately started to change his arm back as the icecream man's song started playing in the distance. cough " excuse my cough once again. I have to go to the little wizards room to.. well ill be back" ronin waited with Becklen. Meanwhile in the bathroom bals.. okay his names to hard to type.. the B guy.. was examining his now sizzling (yes like bacon) body. " I knew I should have shaved this morning." His body started to squirm and spasm and then he sprouted woman legs and octopus arms. Ooh. He heard noises. Bump, bump squeeeeeak. The door swung open and two extremely ugly strippers barged in. they were surrounding the icecream man. The strippers were in there version of Play-wizard. ( like playboy) " heyyyyyyy" the strippers disappeared and ronin and Becklen appeared in their place. WTF? end

Some parts rated M for mature men only with secure manlyhoods and weak constitutions.

Theeeeeme song! 

Thong Thong thong!

Get ure leafs now! Yay!

This ending may not be as good as the first but hey, an amazing artist like me cant always have masterpieces.. haha jp


End file.
